Buffy the Vampire Slayer Doctor Quinn Medicine Woman: Time Bleeds
by Celgress
Summary: The Order of Aurelius will live again. Obsessed with resurrecting his fallen comrades the medieval master vampire Heinrich Ness travels back in time to kill the maternal ancestors of Buffy Summers; Michaela and Byron Sullivan in 1870! This event leads to the meeting of the Scooby Gang and the people of Colorado Springs.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel are copyright Joss Whedon. No infringement of these copyrights is not intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All characters appearing in Doctor Quinn Medicine Woman are copyright CBS Television. . No infringement of these copyrights is not intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Doctor Quinn Medicine Woman - Time Bleeds: Chapter One

By

Celgress

"Where are the others?" the medieval master vampire Heinrich Ness demanded of the two cowering vampires before him.

"Our deepest apologises my lord, but there are no others" the First Vampire, a male, answered bowing his head in reverence.

"You two are all that remain in this country of own once mighty order, the Order of Aurelius? How can this be?" Heinrich Ness asked a bewildered look on his bearded visage.

"It was the Slayer my lord" the Second Vampire, a female, explained. "The Slayer killed the head of our order the Master, then Luke, Darla, Absalom and so many others. When the ruffian Spike destroyed the Anointed One those of us left had no choice we had to follow him. Spike, curse him, only lead us to even great disaster. Under his so called leadership our numbers dwindled ever further, until we were all that remained."

"I see" Heinrich Ness said darkly. "Tell me of this Slayer."

"She is very powerful my lord" the First Vampire said. "Besides our brethren I hear she has killed Lothos, Kakistos, and many other mighty demons."

"It would seem dealing with her by traditional means will fail" Heinrich Ness mused. Though he was a powerful vampire in his own right, having been sired by the Master in plague ridden Nuremberg during 1347 C.E, he knew his limits. Disposing of this Slayer, the one known as 'Buffy Summers', would take some creative thinking. Luckily he had a plan which if it worked would not only rid the world of Buffy Summers, but restore his beloved Order of Aurelius.

The following evening Heinrich Ness and his two minions gathered in the abandoned ruins of the Sunken Church the Master had called home for sixty years. Heinrich Ness for all his arcane knowledge was about to attempt something extremely dangerous. The six century old vampire would use the rift in reality that was called the Hell Mouth to travel not between dimensions but rather through time. His goal was nothing less than the erasure of Buffy Summers from the timeline. This would be accomplished by targeting Buffy's maternal ancestors Michaela and Byron Sullivan in 1870 Colorado Springs.

The three vampires preformed their ritual. At the conclusion of the rite the chamber rattled and roared as a powerful earthquake rumbled through the structure, and the town above. Heinrich Ness and his two minions vanished in a flash of blinding light.

Meanwhile above in the library of Sunnydale High School, Giles, Jenny and Willow were practicing a spell while the other members of the Scooby Gang sat nearby. It was Giles hope that the time based enchantment, would allow the group to overcome the demon known as the Judge by aging his arm, which they currently possessed, beyond its' natural lifespan. If the spell worked Giles knew Angel wouldn't have to leave Sunnydale which would be easier on Buffy. The trio was almost finished their test run when a sort of ripple passed through the library. The ripple effect was followed instantly by a deafen crash of sound and a blinding flash of light. When the group regained their senses it was clear they were not in Sunnydale anymore.

"What the heck happened?" Cordelia asked, rubbing her head, and then taking notice of her new surroundings added. "And why am I laying in some field?"

"Giles, Jenny, Angel, anybody what just happened, how'd we get here?" Buffy babbled, rubbing her own head as she got up off the grassy ground.

Wherever they were it was twilight, and a cool breeze blew over the grassy plain. The terrain was mainly featureless, save for occasional clusters of distant trees. In the slowly darkening sky the first few stars blinked into existence. A sliver of silvery moon shone overhead.

"I-I h-haven't the foggiest" Giles admitted, getting up off the ground.

"Could our, our spell have caused this?" Willow asked her eyes wide with fear.

"I don't see how" Jenny answered. "The incantation we were reciting is object or entity focused. Moreover it ages the subject it doesn't move the subject through space or time."

"Then what happened?" Xander inquired picking himself and then helping Cordelia up off the ground. "How did we get here, wherever 'here' is?" No one provide an answer.

"Wherever we are one thing is clear" Angel stated, putting his arm around the shivering Buffy for comfort. "We can't just stay out in the open all night. If we are going to figure out how to get home first we must learn where we are."

"Angel is correct" Giles said, cleaning his glass and inspecting them for any cracks or breaks. "We should explore this place the sooner the better."

"In what direction should we head?" Oz asked, moving over so he could hold hands with Willow. "They all look alike to me. Wait I think I smell something over here." Oz pointed directly ahead. "Yeah it is defiantly a cooking fire of some sort. Angel do you smell that?"

"Now that you mention it Oz I do, faintly."

"Hurray for werewolf and vampire noses we are saved" Cordelia cheered.

"Let us not get ahead of ourselves" Giles chided. "We must be careful. Need I remind you all we have no idea where we are, or if the natives are friendly. Now I suggest we follow Oz and Angel in an orderly fashion, Buffy, Angle take point just in case." The two nodded their heads in agreement and the small group set off into the gathering gloom of the unknown.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel are copyright Joss Whedon. No infringement of these copyrights is not intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All characters appearing in Doctor Quinn Medicine Woman are copyright CBS Television. No infringement of these copyrights is not intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Doctor Quinn Medicine Woman - Time Bleeds: Chapter Two

By

Celgress

"What in the Hell is wrong with ya!?" Hank Lawson bellowed at Heinrich Ness and his two equally oddly attired companions. "I ain't doing business out here in the street. Why won't you come in?"

"I've already told you my good man" Heinrich Ness responded, his thick German accent giving his English a peculiar quality. "Where we come from it is of the utmost importance that all proper customs are strictly observed. You must invite us in before we can conduct any transaction."

"Fer the last time unless ya got some money on ya Fritz yer and yer friends ain't comin' in here" Hank said shaking his hand. "Real money none of those European play notes ya flashed me earlier, understand?"

"Very well" Heinrich Ness said. "Direct me where might I procure 'real money'?"

"The new bank it'd be the easiest place ta exchange yer play money fer the actual thing" Hank explained with a chuckle. "'Except it won't be open 'til mornin' enjoy yer night under the stars Fritz." Hank turned around and re-entered the Saloon leaving the trio of vampires standing in the deserted street.

"Why didn't you kill him for his insolence master?" The Vampiress hissed at Heinrich Ness.

"Because killing him, while immensely satisfying, would alter the timeline in an unforeseeable way. Need I remind our targets are Byron and Michaela Sullivan, no one else" Heinrich Ness replied. "Now come it appears we must find alternative accommodations this evening, for the sun will soon rise. Tomorrow night we shall recruit a powerful alley, an old vampire of the Great Plains known as the 'Bloody One'."

"This 'Bloody One' he'll aid us in our quest?" The Vampire asked Heinrich Ness.

"Oh yes" Heinrich Ness grinned. "'Bloody One' hates the Slayers."

"We all hate the Slayers" The Vampiress snorted.

"Not like 'Bloody One' does. Several decades before this point in time a Cheyenne Slayer called 'She Who Monsters Fear' wiped out 'Bloody One's' vampire tribe" Heinrich Ness continued, ignoring the skepticism of his disgruntled underling. "The Cheyenne Slayer also left 'Bloody One' permanently scarred by driving the blade of a stone tomahawk deep into his forehead. Before the injury 'Bloody One' boasted a handsome face. He used his pleasing countenance to lure many an unsuspecting Native American maiden to her death. With his newly marred features those days were gone forever. So, you see my followers 'Bloody One' has reasons of his own to hate Slayers. Now come the night grows old."

Elsewhere the Scooby Gang had discovered the source of the smoke Oz and Angel had smelt. It was a camp fire tended by a middle aged Native American man who sat in front of it crossed legged. The man wore a tan colored tunic. Tied into his long black hair were several feathers. He was softly humming a beautiful song of some sort. His eyes opened as the group approached.

"You have arrived" The Native American Man said in an even voice.

"Y-you've b-been been expecting us Mr.?" Giles stammered shocked by both the other man's words as well as the fact he seemed unfazed by their modern appearance.

"Yes, the spirits told me you were coming. I am Cloud Dancing a medicine man of the former Cheyenne Nation, of what is now called Colorado Springs" Cloud Dancing replied.

"We're in Colorado?!" Xander stammered in awe.

"What else about us have the spirits, t-told told you Mr. Cloud Dancing?" Giles said.

"That you are travellers from far away. That you are connected to my blood brother Byron Sullivan and his new bride Doctor Michaela Quinn"

"Wait a minute Byron Sullivan and his wife Michaela Quinn" Buffy said suddenly stepping forward, the ever present Angel by her side. "Cloud Dancing you said the spirits told you we are connected to them?"

"Yes"

"What year is it?" Buffy asked Cloud Dancing after a brief pause during which she collected her thoughts.

"Buffy what are…" Jenny asked, but Buffy cut her off with a wave.

"By reckoning of the White Man it is the year 1870."

"Oh my God" Buffy said, her hand covering her mouth in a vain attempt to suppress a gasp.

"Buffy what is it? What is wrong?" Angel asked holding her tight.

"Byron Sullivan and Michaela Quinn from Colorado Springs are the names my maternal great, great, great grandparents!" Buffy shouted.

"Cloud Dancing did the spirits tell you anything else?" Angel asked.

"Yes, they said my friends are in terrible danger from the evil 'Two Faces' who have come from the same faraway place you came from."

"'Two Faces' what are those?" Cordelia wondered aloud.

"They are nightwalkers, such as your friend is" Cloud Dancing explained gesturing towards Angel.

"Vampires, from the future" Giles said softly.

"How?" Jenny said.

"Could our spell on the Judge's arm have caused this time travel?" Willow wanted to know.

"I don't see how" Jenny mused. "There must be some other explanation, Giles?"

"Right" Giles agreed. "Mr. Cloud Dancing is there anything else these spirits told you?"

"Told me no, showed me yes"

"What did they show you exactly?" Giles asked.

Without another word the Cheyenne medicine man picked up a nearby stick and drew a sun like symbol surrounded by three stars in the dirt. Giles, Buffy and Angel recognized the significance of it right away most of the other Scooby Gang members soon followed their lead. Only Oz and Cordelia didn't have a reaction to the symbol having no idea what it represented.

Giles was the first to find his tongue "Oh dear".

"Wonderful" Angel grumbled.

"No" Buffy said, "just no."

"Well is somebody going to tell us what his drawing in the dirty means or not?" Cordelia demanded, stamping her foot in a huff.

"Yeah, I'm kind of out of the loop here to" Oz said. "What does the pictograph represent?"

"I wonder what it represents myself?" Cloud Dancing said in his usual even tone.

"It is the symbol of an ancient and powerful cult of vampires, 'Two Faces' as you would call them Mr. Cloud Dancing, the Order of Aurelius" Giles explained.

"But I slayed them all, right" Buffy said desperately turning to her Watcher for confirmation, "right Giles, right?"

"Buffy there were branches of the Order of Aurelius all over the World by the time you destroyed the Master" Angel gently told his love, "with at least two major branches in Western Europe and Japan."

"Meaning?" Buffy said, looking into Angel's eyes.

"Meaning we should have expected something like this. One of those branches must be seeking revenge against you for destroying the main branch in Sunnydale" Angel reasoned. "They knew you are too powerful and well protected to go after so they took the coward's way out targeting your ancestors."

"If Angel is right what are we going to do?" Willow asked.

"I'll tell you what we are going to do" Buffy said, breaking free of Angel's loving embrace, a look of steely determination on her face. "We find them and I slay them before any innocents are harmed, including my ancestors."

To Be Continued


End file.
